deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cad Bane vs Spike Spiegel
Cad Bane vs Spike Spiegel is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by CyberDragon001, featuring Cad Bane from Star Wars and Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. Description Star Wars vs Cowboy Bebop. Two professional bounty hunters and space Cowboys duke it out. Who will live and go home with riches and who will perish? Interlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnston Wiz: Cowboys. The lone gunslingers that roam the wild west, in search of adventure. Or just for wealth. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what's better than cowboys? F*@king Space Cowboys! Where instead of a plain old desert, they have the entire galaxy as their stomping grounds. Like Cad Bane: the Ex Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy. Wiz: And Spike Spiegel: the former Hitman turned Cowboy of the Bebop Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Cad Bane Cue Hostage Crisis Wiz: Throughout the galaxy, a new conflict had arisen. The Droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Clone armies of the Galactic Republic battled for their respective ideologies, destroying many who were caught in the crossfire. Boomstick: Though despite it being such a shitty period in galactic history, that didn't stop the galaxies bounty hunters and mercenaries from making a killing. Literally. Wiz: There were many dangerous individuals that profited from the chaos of the Clone Wars. Such as the reptilian Bossk, the former Jedi Padawan Aurra Sing.. Boomstick: And even Greedo! The worst bounty hunter ever!! I mean how did he even last that long, just to be killed by a smuggler?! Wiz: But amongst the literally colourful crowd of these fearsome killers, one stood out. The one who took the title of the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy after the death of the Mandalorian Jango Fett. Cad Bane. Though before he became the most fearsome gunslinger-for-hire, the young Bane was born in the floating city of "New Tayana" located above his homeworld. Boomstick: Basically he was raised in the ghetto, making a living out of killing low-level criminals. Hey someone's gotta start somewhere. ''' Wiz: But Bane sensing that war was over the horizon decided to leave his city to begin his life as a bounty hunter, swearing to never return. '''Boomstick: And how did he begin this new career you may ask? Well, he decided it was a good idea to gain a reputation by hunting the most dangerous game. Jedi. Man, that's gotta be the most ambitious start to your resume. Like ever! Wiz: Despite his outrageous goal and being new to the bounty hunting scene, Cad Bane was hired by a crime lord to eliminate a Jedi Knight that had been disrupting his operations. The rookie bounty hunter made the wise idea to analyse his target to see if it was the real deal. Boomstick: But turns out this so-called "Jedi Knight", was nothing more but a well-equipped pretender. Being the professional Bane is, he allowed the thug to kill his client and then confronted the dude by politely asking where he could get that kind of badass equipment. ''' Wiz: And while Bane didn't get his chance to kill his first Jedi, he at least now had the right tools to tackle such quarry. This is where the legend of Cad Bane began. Cue Cad Bane Lands '''Boomstick: With his new gear in tow, Bane became a formidable bounty hunter taking on some really tough customers throughout his career including Clone Troopers, fellow Bounty Hunters, and the obvious Jedi Knight. Wiz: Cad Bane while relatively skilled in hand-to-hand combat, preferred to attack his victims from a distance with his signature twin LL-30 Blaster Pistols. Boomstick: Which makes the most badass sound you have ever heard! Wiz: These pistols were custom made with a rare one-of-a-kind alloy which allows Bane to fire in rapid succession without fear of overheating. Which means he can overwhelm or at the very least, distract any opponent. Boomstick: If two guns weren't enough he also carries hidden weapons on his person including a small concealed pistol, bolas, and variety of explosives such as the bounty hunter staple; the Thermal Detonator which has enough yield to obliterate an entire room. ''' Wiz: And if he wants to take out a Jedi without difficulty he has a hand-made carbine which fires rounds made of Cortosis ore. One of the few materials in the galaxy that is durable enough to resist and even disable lightsabers. '''Boomstick: What the? If it's that strong then why doesn't he use that more often? Wiz: Well as he states himself, the ore itself is very rare and expensive also it heats up the barrel, so its use is very limited. Boomstick: Well that's fortunate for the Jedi. If everyone had possession of something like that, then the Order wouldn't even last a day. Wiz: Anyway, aside from his side-arms Bane is packing an assortment of unorthodox and miniaturised equipment. Boomstick: Based on a certain Jedi imitation, Cad has boots that are equipped with magnets, that grip him in place and jet thrusters that give him long term flight in low gravity environments. Giving Bane a significant aerial advantage. Wiz: These thrusters despite their size are actually quite powerful, even one of these thrusters is capable of propelling Bane through the air. Though it should be noted that they can't support the weight of a second individual. Boomstick: Amongst the bounty hunter's most bulky and obvious accessory is his twin wrist gauntlets. These babies contain everything from various control devices, a comlink, grappling cables to ensnare his targets, dart launchers, knockout gas, the sweet flamethrower, and even a freaking taser. Wiz: Actually they are non-lethal contact stunners which can conduct a discharge that is powerful enough to knock out a Wookiee. Though they are more or less the same thing. All in all Bane's entire arsenal was picked specifically to match and even counteract the supernatural abilities of a Jedi Knight to make up for his lack of athletic prowess. For example those tubes on his cheeks? They allow him to continue breathing if he is force choked. Boomstick: Wait! I thought force choking involves, you know, choking the throat?! So how the hell does that work? Wiz: Umm, I really don't know. I chuck it up to Bane having a lack of being force choked? Boomstick: Well, flawed assumptions aside Bane is not titled as the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy with just being a walking armory. Cue The Box Wiz: Aside from being a crack shot, what makes him stand out from his colleagues is his keen strategic mind and is a natural born leader. Boomstick: Bane is a cunning fighter and always makes sure to have a plan for every conceivable situation for the mission at hand, but he's also capable of improvising if need be. He's even wise enough to know that facing a skilled Jedi head on is a bad idea. ''' Wiz: His usual M.O when confronting any opponent is to analyse and then pinpoint their flaws. Such as taking advantage of the Jedi's overreliance of the force. '''Boomstick: Wow! This guy would make a kickass chessplayer, well minus the boringness. Wiz: Hey! What's wrong with chess? Boomstick: You just sit there all day, moving random statues! There's nothing exciting about it! Where's the action, where's the blood?! Wiz: *sigh* Well with his exploits there's no arguing that Bane has obtained his title for a reason. He's skilled enough to kill a fully fledged Jedi Master, reacted to his own blaster fire at close range, endured a beating from prodigy Padawan Ahsoka Tano who's strong enough to take on Trandoshans, and he even caught the attention of Darth Sidious himself who assigned Bane to infiltrate the Jedi Temple to steal a Holocron. Boomstick: He proved to be a tough opponent for Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, survived an encounter with a bloodthirsty Anakin Skywalker, took the entire Galactic Senate hostage, and even survived the Box, which is basically an obstacle course of doom for elite bounty hunters. Kind of a sad name, but that's my kind of fun! Count me in!! Wiz: While Cad Bane is a deadly mercenary and specialized in killing Jedi, he is hardly flawless. Some of his intricate plans wouldn't work as well if some parts are foiled and he usually betrays his associates to ensure his own survival or success. Boomstick: Also his choice of attire, though pretty awesome, makes him easy to spot in a crowd. Wiz: Whenever he gains the upper hand against his opponent, he can become quite arrogant. Ironically he depends a bit too much on his gadgets and should he be deprived of them, as unlikely as that might be, then he's basically defenseless. Boomstick: Though still, even if you do catch him somehow, he will inevitably escape from confinement. Even under the noses of two Jedi Masters one of whom being Mace freaking Windu!! Wiz: Which goes to show that when Cad Bane has his sights on you being a Jedi or otherwise there will be nothing stopping him from hunting you down, even to the edges of the galaxy. Cad Bane: Cad Bane at your service. I'll take on any job... for the right price. Spike Spiegel Cue Cosmos Wiz: In the year of 2021 humanity created the very first "Astral Gate", a hyperspace gateway meant to provide faster travel for space colonists. Boomstick: Though since this is anime tragedy quickly occurred, the halo piece malfunctioned, and the resulting explosion destroyed most of the moon into permanent space debris. Wiz: This event would be known as the "Astral Gate Incident" and changed the course of human history. Debris from the moon would be pulled to Earth, destroying the surface and killing billions. Boomstick: With enough um, moon rock coming down on Earth as frequently as rain the human race were ultimately forced to get the hell away from their planet and colonise the entire Solar System, of course with better and less explosive gates. Wiz: But even after fifty years of colonising where ever society went, crime was never far behind. In response to this, the "Inter-Solar System Police" being the corrupt lazy organisations that they are, set up a legal contract system aka making Bounty Hunting legal. Boomstick: Hell ya! That's what I'm talking about! I now know what my dream job is. ''' Wiz: These legalised killers would bring in criminals for a good sum of money paid in return. These bounty hunters were nicknamed "Cowboys" and none embody those names more than; Spike Spiegel. Cue Rush '''Boomstick: Though this guy at first glance may look like your average afro styled punk who has an obsession with smoking and eating ramen, but there's way more to him than meets the eye. Wiz: Spike Spiegel was born in the slums of Mars, staking out on his own as a thief and thug until he was taken in by the Red Dragon Syndicate. Despite his age he quickly climbed up its ranks, becoming one of their top enforcers alongside his friend and rival Vicious Boomstick: A dude who totally ripped off Sephiroth and obviously isn't good, because who gives their kid that name without them becoming evil? Wiz: Both were chosen candidates to succeed as the leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate, though Spike had no ambition to lead a criminal organisation and had fallen for Vicious' girlfriend; a mysterious woman named Julia. Boomstick: Probably not the wisest move Spike has made, but then again I wouldn't blame him for falling for a smoking hot blonde like her. Wiz: Wanting to restart his life anew with Julia, Spike faked his own death and waited for her at a cemetery. But she never showed up. Boomstick: Women right? Understandably pretty distraught, Spike ended their relationship and once again was all alone in a cruel universe. Wiz: With his criminal life behind him Spike had met the former ISSP officer and close friend; Jet Black along the way and both pursued the life of Bounty Hunting on Black's ship, the Bebop. Cue Tank! Boomstick: Throughout their adventures, the duo hunted down various bounties, pay for the collateral damage they left in their wake, and even meet new crew members along the way. A sexy con artist named Faye, the eccentric child hacker Ed, and a dog....Ok then. Wiz: And Spike would not be going in tackling bounties, and whatever horrors come his way, without the bare essentials. Boomstick: He is equipped with his trusty Jericho 941 R as his trademark weapon. This little beauty can fire 9mm or .41 action express rounds and also has a nifty laser sight on the side, perfect for making more accurate shots. Wiz: But should Spike find himself way over his head with a certain target, he's not afraid to come in with additional weaponry. Boomstick: These include a secondary sidearm to dual wield alongside his Jericho, a hidden knife, manually detonated C4 and a couple of hand grenades. Ahhh, may the fireworks begin! Wiz: Aside from his formidable, if yet small arsenal, Spike when he lost his left eye during an accident he got himself a cybernetic replacement that increases his perception and accuracy. Boomstick: Now this dude has a robot eye too? Awesome! Wiz: But Spike doesn't only depend on his standard loadout to dish out pain. Boomstick: Like Jason Bourne, if he doesn't have any equipment on hand he can use the items in the immediate environment as a weapon. Wiz: And being a former thief he is also adept in the Sleight of Hand technique. This allows him to win card games or more practically slip objects onto people without them noticing. Boomstick: Remind me to learn that for future poker games! Wiz: Don't you fucking dare, Boomstick! *ahem* He's also a fan of the late Bruce Lee and as such is a proficient martial artist. Boomstick: More specifically he's skilled in Jeet Kune Do, a martial art that Mr Lee himself invented. Wiz: This fighting style was created from the philosophies of the late martial arts master. Unlike more flashy styles, it's much more practical in combat situations and allows a practitioner to flow like water using their opponent's own strengths against them. Boomstick: Spike is also experienced in Kick Boxing, through his preference of well...kicking. Anyway, with these two methods, Spiegel is one mighty fighting machine capable of beating the crap out of just about anyone. Oh, not to mention he is a master marksman, you could probably tell by all the times he shot the guns out of people's hands. With accuracy like that, he could dominate at a shooting gallery if he really wanted to. Wiz: Spike despite being a normal human has incredible durability and strength. He has been able to send people flying with his punches and kicks and can shrug off a punch to the face like it was nothing. Boomstick: That's cute, but this guy has done a lot more than that. He was tough enough to take a bullet to the stomach followed by being stabbed in the shoulder by a throwing knife and kept on fighting and even survive the shockwaves of explosions. Wiz: He is able to dent a metal pipe with a single punch and has even knocked over this large animatronic animal with only a couple of kicks. Boomstick: Suck it Freddy Fazbear!! ''' Cue The Real Folk Blues '''Boomstick: With these ass-kicking skills and abilities this Space Cowboy has had to deal with a lot of crazy shit. Wiz: He's skilled enough to get the drop on a group of bounty hunters that infiltrated the Bebop, fought better than a veteran military officer, survived in the vacuum of space for roughly 40 seconds, and he survived from a 40 foot fall out of a window after he was shot and had his chest cut open by a katana and recovered in a couple of days. Boomstick: He fought on par with a thug jacked on Red Eye, a super drug that allows the user to react to gunfire, Spike is agile enough to dodge bullets from multiple sources at once, and most impressively took down the insane super soldier; the Mad Pierrot a dude who has a shit ton of weapons, a kinetic shield, and gives gravity the middle finger. He had eventually killed his long-time rival Vicious and much of the Red Dragon Syndicate singlehandedly Wiz: But not before said rival killed Julia after she reunited with Spike after so long because she originally didn't want to kill the man she loved on Vicious' orders...long story. Boomstick: *Sigh* well at least she is not as complicated as my ex. Wiz: Despite his experience with fighting extremely dangerous people and shrugging off life-threatening situations on a regular basis, Spike is not without his faults. Most importantly he is lazy and is hardly motivated, except when fighting is involved. Also, he isn't really prepared for anything at any given time. When he goes out to find a bounty he usually throws himself head first without knowing where to begin which may get him into even more trouble. The only reason he comes out on top is because of pure dumb luck, instinct, and his sheer tenacity. Boomstick: Hey at least he is doing what he does best and that is going with the flow. Wiz: Not exactly the best way to approach a situation, though he has proven himself to be a capable planner when he gets serious. He has, after all, always stayed one step ahead of the Red Dragon Syndicate during his bounty hunting career, can predict his opponent's next moves in a fight, and has even nearly defeated Jet in a game of Japanese Chess. Boomstick: God dammit! Now I really regret talking about that stupid game! Boring board games aside I'll give Spike credit, he knows how to sent the bad guys packing while looking slick the entire time. ''' ''Spike Spiegel: Whatever happens, happens.'' Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Cowboy style! Death Battle Cue Sci-Fi Ambience The scene is shot in the cities of a metropolitan area with flying cars and cargo ships coming and going. On top of one building, Cad Bane observes the streets below. He pulls out a holographic device from his pocket and activates it showing the cloaked figure of his client. Darth Sidious: I have a new job for you, bounty hunter. I have recently received intelligence that an infiltrator has stolen files of...classified information. Cad Bane: Hmm, it looks like you may need to be careful of how you handle your secrets, old man. Darth Sidious: That doesn't concern you, Bane. You are only hired to kill, not to ask questions. Cad Bane: Sure, sure. So who will I be killing today? Darth Sidious: Jedi Master Dyfeous, a specialist on the criminal underworld. As far as we know he has yet to understand the importance of his findings. Fortunately, he is holed up at a nearby cantina, find him and bring him to me...alive. Cad Bane: Alive? That's going to be tricky, better a dead Jedi than one who can still fight back. But if that's what you want then I will triple my usual rate. Darth Sidious: It will be done. Now make haste, he will not stay there forever. Bane turns off the hologram and starts making his way to the cantina. As he approaches he notices dead bodies and destroyed vehicles laying around. The path of destruction leads to a dead end in an alley. Bane observes it and then looks up. At the top of the building, Spike is putting zip tie cuffs on a bruised old man in Jedi robes. Spike Spiegel: Damn, I knew your old but I didn't figure you would be a god damn ninja. At least the woolongs will be worth it. Master Dyfeous: You do not know what you are doing. Let me go now! Spike Spiegel: Look I really don't care, we all need to make a living one way or another. And you are worth a lot of money, just enough to finally pay off all those collateral damage charges, not to mention repairs on the Bebop's drive engines... As Spike keeps talking, a cable wraps around the Jedi's leg and he gets pulled out of Spike's grasp. Spike Spiegel: Hey! Spike looks behind to see who stole his quarry. Cad Bane stands above his target and administers a syringe into the old man's neck, knocking him out. Spike Spiegel: You better not have killed him, the reward is worth nothing if he's dead. Cad Bane: Relax, I have only given him a dosage of sedatives, he'll be out for a while. I need him alive as well. Spike Spiegel: Well sorry blue-skinned freak. He's my bounty and I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm pretty sure I have first dibs. Cad Bane: Normally I don't steal others bounties, but my client is willing to pay a lot for him. Tell you what, since you went through the trouble of taking down this Jedi, I can split the reward 50/50. Everyone wins. Cue Courtyard Fight - Star Wars The Clone Wars Spike Spiegel: Hmm, tempting, but no deal I don't work with scum like you. Cad Bane: One bounty hunter to another kid, walk away and maybe I won't fill you up with laser bolts. Spike Spiegel: How about I fill you with lead? Cad Bane: You are making a huge mistake threatening me. Spike Spiegel: Oh trust me, I get that a lot. Cad Bane: Hmph, it's your funeral. Both cowboys hover their hands over their holstered weapons as they stare each other down. It is silent with the exception of the passing cars below them. Fight! Both combatants draw their weapons, Bane with his twin LL-30s and Spike with his Jericho 941, and begin firing at each other. After dodging the others bullets and laser fire both run for cover while also trading shots. Spike dives behind a concrete block while Bane slides over an air duct to be protected behind. The younger bounty hunter proceeds to unleash a hail of bullets towards his opponent's position. The more veteran bounty hunter instead of following Spike's example remains behind cover waiting for the right opportunity. Spiegel keeps firing until his gun clicks, indicating it is out of ammo. Cad Bane noticing that his assailant ceased their assault made his move. He puts his second firearm away and pulls out a Thermal Detonator, bounces it in his hand and activates the button. Spike unloads his clip and puts a new one cocking the handle. He waits for a moment as it's quiet, but then he notices a small spherical object bounce to his right. It makes a beeping sound, Spike's eyes widen as he realizes what it is. Spike Spiegel: Oh crap! The Cowboy starts running in the opposite direction just as the beeping from the Detonator stops. The explosion creates a sizable shockwave sending Spike flying and landing face first on the concrete ground. Spike is dazed, his ears are ringing and his vision blacks in and out as the silhouette of the fellow Cowboy approaches him. He see's his handgun near him and attempts to reach it, but is kicked away. Spike looks up as Bane stares back at him. Cad Bane: You should've taken my offer when you had the chance, boy. It will be a shame to kill someone so young. Bane aims his LL-30 straight at Spike's head. Cad Bane: But nobody messes with Cad Bane and you are no exception. The bruised Spike gives a small smile, despite his current situation. Spike Spiegel: Oh, I'm not out just yet. I've still got plenty of fight left, smart guy. Before Bane could react Spike quickly kicks his opponent's LL-30 out of his hands. The more veteran bounty hunter obviously not expecting a counter-attack briefly hesitates, but retrieves his second holstered weapon. Spike is already on his feet and reacts fast enough to grab Cad Bane's hand redirecting the shots away from him. The more nimble bounty hunter elbows the alien hunter in the chest and twists his hand forcing Bane to drop his weapon. Spike then throws a barrage of punches to Bane and kicks him sending his opponent sliding back. Cad kneels to the ground while Spike remains in his fighting pose. Cad finally stands back up wiping away some of his blue blood from his lips. Cad Bane: Not bad, kid. You are perhaps more resilient than I thought. Rest assured, I won't underestimate you again. Spike Spiegel: We'll see, I'm full of surprises. Cad Bane clenches his fists and gets into his own brawlers pose. Cue Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Ghost Rider Theme Cad Bane: So am I. Spike observes his opponent briefly and charges. Bane fires darts from his gauntlets which hit Spike's shoulder and stomach, but only barely slows him down. Once he reaches Bane he throws a punch at the alien bounty hunter who dodges it and dodges the second punch. Spike tries a right hook, but Bane catches it in mid-air surprising him. Bane with his free hand presses a button on his gauntlet which actives his contact stunners. Spike yells in pain as he is being electrocuted and starts kneeling to the ground. Bane smiles in approval of his handiwork and takes his finger off the button. With his hand still on his opponent's wrist, he uses his free hand to deliver a hard punch to Spike's face staggering him. As the young bounty hunter tries to recover, Bane doesn't give him a second as he proceeds to give him a no barrels beatdown with a flurry of punches with the same finesse as a boxer. He delivers a low swing kick sending Spike to the ground on his side and Bane kicks him in the chest causing Spike to roll away. Bane reaches for his hidden blaster pistol underneath his coat and aims it at Spike who is slowly getting back to his feet. Spike looks towards Bane and reacts fast enough to dodge a laser bolt and proceeds to dodge a couple more blasts with some fancy acrobatics. Spike pulls out a hand grenade, pulls the pin and while flipping away from another bolt kicks it towards Bane's position. The older bounty hunter notices the small object and instead of fleeing, he unexpectedly kicks it away from him. The grenade explodes tears apart some of the concrete both combatants were standing on. Bane with now a moment to catch his breath makes sense of the situation. His target has now taken cover, most likely retrieving another weapon, and so must he. Cad Bane darts his eyes around his surroundings and spots one of his LL-30s and starts running towards it. Spike peeks out of cover, his Jericho 941 in hand which he had recovered during the fray and shots at Bane as he picks up his own weapon. He hits the other bounty hunter's shoulder and a small spout of blue blood flies but that barely deters Bane as he returns fire and sprints behind a corner. The younger bounty hunter noticing that Bane isn't attempting to return fire after a few seconds pulls out a Ruger P85 to dual wield alongside his Jericho. He sprints towards Bane's last known position and rounds the corner with both sidearms at the ready. Spike finds nothing, but an open door. Spike looks confused, and walks to the door, cautiously peering in but sees a set of stairs in the darkness. Spike groans to himself as he realizes that he has bitten off more than he can possibly chew. Spike Spiegel: You gotta be kidding me! He swallows his pride by taking a deep breath and proceeds after his target with both his Jericho 941 and Ruger P85 primed. Cue Marvel vs Capcom Infinite - Nemesis Theme Spike finds himself in the center of an inactive droid factory. The various conveyor belts, smelting pits, and assembly lines litter the place and look abandoned but foreboding at the same time as amongst them they hide Spike's enemy. Spiegel is mindful of his surroundings and keeps calm as possible while inspecting corners and machinery. An LL-30 aims at Spike from an elevated position and fires super heated-plasma. Spike yells in pain as a bolt travels through his left shoulder, but a brief second later he opens fire with both his handguns at the source. The shadow of Bane runs out of Spike's site as bullets trail behind him. The younger bounty hunter runs after his target, trying his best to track him. Though he soon loses sight of Bane. He groans in pain as he looks at the scorched hole that his assailant's weapon left. The silhouette of the ruthless cowboy reaches out for hanging factory controls and presses one of the buttons. This causes the factory to spur to life as the machines and gears start turning. Spike notices this and puts away his Ruger in one of his coat pockets. Spike cautiously proceeds to scan the now active factory. There are many noises that Spike can't distinguish which one is his opponent. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Spike see's a red stream that he at first took as the glow of the nearby smelting pit, until he is engulfed in flames. Spike screams in panic as the embers burn his skin. Fortunately, a majority of the flames were on his trench coat and he quickly takes it off and throws it away while rapidly patting the small flames off of him. On pure instinct, he dives towards a pile of crates as another volley of flames head his way. Cad Bane grits his teeth in anger as he failed in burning Spike alive and aims his LL-30 towards his assailant's position. Bane's intuition proved fruitful as the younger hunter runs from cover in the opposite direction and the alien's blaster bolts follow close behind as he gives chase. Bane takes out some bolas as he chases after Spike. He stops for a brief moment before throwing his coiled weapon. His timing couldn't have been perfect as Spike spins around with his pistol pointed towards Bane, but he is wrapped with the bola redirecting his weapon upwards. The force of the throw was enough to make Spike fall over. Bane smiles as Spike struggle with the cords, he slowly approaches with his LL-30 at the ready. Then he notices something in Spike's free hand, a small silver device that appears similar to a dead man's switch. Bane's alien red eyes enlarge like dinner plates as he recognizes the detonator. He looks behind him towards where Spike previously dove behind and notices a block of C4 on the crate. Cad Bane: Oh, Poodoo. Spike activates the detonator and a small explosion sends Bane flying off of the platform that he was on, but luckily Bane manages to catch the edge of the platform and holds on for dear life. This gives Spiegel the opportunity to maneuver his Jericho to a cord and fires causing the bola to fall to the ground. Freeing Spike from his restriction. Cad Bane holds on to the ledge with one arm, he looks down to be reminded that there are various gears turning which can easily crush him to paste if he isn't careful. Unable to pull himself up with one hand, he uses his free hand to activate a button on his gauntlet. This activates his jet thrusters on his boots and he is sent upwards. Now with an aerial advantage, he looks towards Spike who was in the middle of reloading his gun and looks at the now airborne Bane with surprise. Spike Spiegel: Well...that's new. Cad not amused with Spike's remark aims and fires at Spike with his pistol who proceeds to dodge them while returning fire with his Jericho, managing to hit one of his jet thrusters. This temporarily off balances Bane as he struggles to keep himself aloft, but ultimately was forced on top of an assembly line. Spike climbs up some steps to try and reach his target. Bane hinders his opponent's progress by unleashing his flamethrower again, but Spike outruns the flames as he continues to climb up the stairs and lunges at Bane who attempts to torch him point blank. Spike lands on top of Bane as the flame roars harmlessly next to him. The younger bounty hunter grabs Bane's gauntlet. Spike Spiegel: No more games, let us level the playing field! He smashes the gauntlet on to the steel flooring of the assembly line. Angered by this Bane kicks Spike off of him who lands right next to him. The more veteran bounty hunter grabs Spike's wrist and is about to give him an electric shock, but before he could press the button the younger hunter catches his hand. Spike Spiegel: So much for trying to fight fair. He delivers a headbutt to Bane who reels back in pain and smashes Bane's remaining wrist gauntlet onto the ground, depriving Bane of his most essential weapons. Bane doesn't give up and with some quick thinking manages to kick Spike's Jericho at out his hands into the gears below. Spike was caught off-guard but has little to do as Bane proceeds to fire numerous bolts into his shoulder and stomach area which causes him to stumble to the ground face first. Cad Bane: As I mentioned before kid, nobody messes with Cad Bane. Cad Bane holsters his gun and starts walking away confident that he has won. However, Spike starts standing back up which surprises Bane. Spike Spiegel: Don't ring me out just yet, I've still got some fight left in me. Bane grits his teeth as he reaches for his gun. Cad Bane: Why. Don't. You. Just. Die!!! Bane swings around with his LL-30 just as Spike leaps in the air throwing something shiny towards him. Bane reacts fast enough to fire off a shot which hits Spike in the shoulder sending him spinning back onto the ground. As Bane thinks that he has won this time, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down to see a knife embedded deep in his heart. Bane drops his LL-30 and kneels to the ground as he is in shock. This is it, he has lost. Spike slowly stands back up in a huge amount of pain, but wills himself to walk over to his crippled target. His left arm holds his right shoulder where Bane previously shot him at and takes out his Ruger that he wisely stored away. Bane struggles to look up at his opponent who aims his pistol straight at his face. The last thought he musters before meeting Oblivion was 'Well played, kid'. BANG!! Spike looks down at the corpse of a fierce rival who is gushing blue blood from his head, but it wasn't long until Spike's pain gives in and he crumbles onto the floor on his knees. Barely keeping himself alive he takes out a cig and lights it. He puffs some smoke before he takes out his calling device to contact his old friend. Spike Spiegel: Hey Jet, could you come pick me up? I'm in a huge pickle right now. Jet Black: Spike, don't tell me you lost another bounty. You know I don't have the money to give you a lift. Spike Spiegel: Very funny, Jet. No, I have our bounty, but I ran into some complications with another hunter and need some medical attention. Oh, and while I'm talking to you, what's for dinner? Better be Bell peppers and beef, but you know with the beef this time. K.O!! Bane's body remains at the factory while Spike has taken his target to Darth Sidious' feet, looking very pleased with his newest Mercenary for hire's work. Results Cue See You Space Cowboy Boomstick: Wow! I've seen a lot of death battles in my day, but that has gotta be the most intense fight I've ever seen!! Wiz: This was a close one. Both Bane and Spike were the top tiers of their craft, but only one of them was the better gunslinger. Boomstick: Bane is the smarter and more experienced fighter, so there's no arguing that he would've had no trouble with Spike's strength and agility, adapting accordingly. Wiz: But despite that and his superior arsenal, that was not enough for Bane. Boomstick: But Boomstick! How could Bane lose to this punk when he has taken on Clone Troopers and Jedi by himself?! Wiz: That is true, but Spike has dealt with a slightly wider variety of opponents that are as dangerous or even more than a clone trooper, take the super soldier Mad Pierrot for example. Boomstick: While the universe Spike lives in has no laser-wielding space monks, he is no stranger to fighting guys with swords! Specifically, his rival Vicious who can dodge gunfire and kill an entire room of people by himself, and during their fight, Spike blocked his sword with nothing but his pistol! Wiz: Also don't mistake Spike's laziness for incompetence either, as while he has always neglected to plan ahead he's actually got quite the sharp mind and can think his way out of any conceivable situation. Though that's not all, Spike has survived things that would most likely have killed Bane. Boomstick: Take for example the time he was after a terrorist named Vincent, the most expensive bounty in history! He followed the dude to a train where he proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Vincent says thank you by breaking his ribs, smashing him through a window, shot him through the chest with enough force to send him flying out of the window, and into the oceans below and survived! The best thing Bane has endured was falling off a cliff face after being force pushed. Wiz: Also Spike is anything, but a simple brawler. He was the former enforcer of the infamous Red Dragon Syndicate for his skills as a martial artist, while Bane was mostly self-taught. Boomstick: Which is why he prefers ranged combat, treating hand to hand as a last resort. Wiz: But even with that, it must be noted that Bane's accomplishments such as breaking into the Jedi Temple stem from his leadership skills. He always had a posse of fellow bounty hunters or allies at his side to back him up. Boomstick: On the other hand Spike is always working by himself having little to no help from his allies. Even against the very individuals, Bane was specialized to kill, he could only last for so long by himself. Wiz: Ultimately while Bane can always change strategies if he is at a disadvantage, he can only prolong the inevitable. When his resources were exhausted all Spike needed to do was deliver the crippling blow. Boomstick: Looks like another star wars bounty hunter bites the dust. Cad Bane certainly lost more than just his head that day. Wiz: The winner is Spike Spiegel! Comparison Cad Bane * +More experienced * +Numerous dangerous weaponry * +Always has a plan Spike Spiegel * +Stronger and agiler * +Greater pain tolerance * +More accurate marksmen * +Better skilled hand-to-hand combatant Preview Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017